Fallen God
Full Frontal Assault Nyx looked as the pitch black dome of darkness became smaller and smaller, as she planned to crush and kill Helena, with several tendrills coming from the shadows around it, crushing it deeper and deeper. Being certain she won, she couldn't help but let out a chuckle "Ah~ Now after I am done killing her, all that's done is to get Lamia and leave" Nyx said to herself, already acting as if there's no one left to oppose her. "What exactly do you want from Lamia? And why Lamia of all people?" Amon asked Nyx, clutching onto his broken arm, knowing simply attacking her without a proper plan would be bad, as he stood behind the shrinking dome. "I don't know the details, but my master wants her to build us a strong weapon to attack the Magic Council. We asked her for one once, but she refused. However, that was 5 years ago, we heard of how she became a criminal and decided to give it another shot" Nyx continued to explain with an ever so cheerful tone "But of course, there has to be someone in our way. Listen, she'll join us for a short time, and we'll even pay her extra". "...." Amon was silent for a bit, trying to think how Lamia would react to this to give a proper reply "One question. You want to attack the Magic Council, right? Why? Coup de-something?" Amon asked Nyx. "Hehehe~" Nyx laughed before replying "We just want to overthrow it. We are Kaiser, and we come to rule the world, and take it from the Council, and properly lead it" Nyx declared in a prideful tone. "So..." Amon rubbed the back of his head before replying "You're just a cliche baddie who wants control?". "Shut up, you....!" Nyx snapped at Amon's comment, taking it as an insult. She took a deep breath before calming down, "No, you see, we don't want control, we want to-..." Suddenly, before Nyx could continue, the dome broke, simply dissolving into thin air as a fist broke through it. Once the tendrills attacked they were immediately whiped out by several hits. Nyx looked shocked as Helena rose up from the small crater, created from the dome shrinking under it. Her pajamas were even more torn up, with only little of her right sleeve remainning, and her pants missing its left leg. Her pink bra was the only thing covering her medium sized breasts, though her cleavage was fully exposed, though didn't appear to be her main concern. Her skin had bruises on it, and blood was flowing from her forehead, as her expression appeared incredibly rageful. "You....!" Helena's tone was frightening, as Nyx took a step back upon hearing her, sounding like a mad animal growling at her "Do you know how much....I have to endure on a daily basis...?" Helena tone softened a bit, but was still enraged "How much I have to keep calm...when talking to so many idiots!" Helena cracked her knuckles and neck in both directions, as she began to slowly walk towards Nyx. "Hey...hey, now..." Nyx sounded frightened, clearly terrified of how Helena has clearly had enough and a perfect chance to let loose of her rage "No need to get all...angry...or violent...or...put a shirt...on...?". Helena put on a menacing grin, baring her white teeth, as her eyes dilated in anger "Suuuuure~ I'll put something on~" Helena giggled maniacly before as she kneeled down, much like how a runner does before beginning their run "I'll put your fuckin' skin on as a coat!" Helena shouted as she began to run towards Nyx, breaking the ground when she began to charge. Nyx quickly created another shadow dome around her to protect her, condensing the shadow until she was no longer seen, and the dome became pitch black. However, Helena continued to charge, clutching her hand into a fist "Today, a so called, wannabe God has fallen!" Helena declared, punching the hardened dome, as a powerful shockwave covered the area, however, it was much stronger than the first one, causing cracks on windows, and even making Amon lose balance for a moment "Today!...You...have fallen" Cracks appeared on the dome, as it broke like glass before her, and dissolved into thin air. Helena began to laugh maniacly, as she dug her fingers into the ground, or more accurately, into the shadows "Darkness Make...." Before Helena finished, Nyx quickly created shadow snake heads around her, in preparation for assault "Cube!" Four walls erupted from the ground, all made out of darkness, with a fifth one forming above it, creating a box and locking up Nyx inside it. "Ha! Locking me up in my own element?! That won't do you any good!" Nyx declared as she consumed the shadow box, simply breathing in as the it turned into a smoke-like form and entered her mouth. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she looked down, seeing Helena being incredibly close to her "She...when did she get so close?!" Nyx thought to herself, right before Helena open palm strike hit her stomach, fortunately, it was an ordinary palm strike, however, even so, Nyx coughed blood from her mouth, and appeared utterly terrified "You...please...have mercy..." Nyx begged Helena, who simply glanced at her with psychotic eyes that she felt pierced her soul by how terrifying they were. Helena lifted Nyx's body up with her open palm with relative ease, as she noticed how much that single strike weakened her physically "My, my, what's this?" Helena said, in a sadistic tone as she noticed the marking crawling over Nyx's neck "...Power Spell..." Helena hissed, as her grin grew wider "You...hahahaha...you actually did it! You gave up on ever having a normal life, and for what?! Some powerful magic?! Some powerful magic that can't even beat a nun?! Hahahaha! Oh, this is precious! Or...was it perhaps for your dear guild...? Ehehehe...either way...I always wanted to break a person who's just as solid as glass" Helena clutched her free hand into a fist, preparing to use Jin on Nyx. Suddenly, Amon appeared infront of Helena, holding a sword in his left hand, near her neck "I need her alive" Amon said in a threatening tone to Helena, who kept her maniacal expression "If you would kindly put her down, I will..." "You'll what?" Helena asked Amon "You'll do what, hero? Kill me? Like you did to so many others? Ha! I'd believe it!" Helena said, mocking Amon's attempt at threatening her "Out of my way, this is my prey, go get your own, oh wait, you can just ask for money in exchange, so it's a better idea". Amon's grip on his sword's hilt tightened "Do not tempt me..." Helena grabbed the sword's blade as he spoke, even after it began to bleed "...human" In an instant, Helena broke the blade, and throw Nyx on the ground, with her back hitting the ground as she cried in agony, as Helena quickly grabbed Amon's hands, restricting his movement. I'm Back "Come on! You always hang around that blonde bitch! So, you know what I'm capable of!" Helena said, as she began to mainly crush Amon's right hand, due to it being broken, though Amon didn't yell or react to it, simply trying to escape her grip on his arms "Awww...how dissapointing, not much of a reaction" Helena said in a dissapointed tone, sighing before violently headbutting Amon, and pressing her forehead against his. The two began to push one another, as Amon continued to try and grab Helena while she was still gripping his arms and pulling them back. The two headbutting one another again, this time at the same time "Haha! Show me how you fight! Show me why they want you dead! Show me! I haven't had a good fight in ages! Show me your power! Do not dissapo-...!" "Shut up, you stuck up bitch!" Amon snapped, interrupting Helena, as he freed himself from her grip on his arms, managing to push her away from him. However, his right arm began to bleed from within his sleeves, as his broken arm became even more serious. Helena tore off her remainning sleeve, as she became to limp towards Amon, with her body swinging left and right, as if she were a zombie "Hehehe....oh'' ''yes, I haven't stretched my legs like this, in such a long time!" Helena declared as she charged at Amon in full force, clutching both her hands into fists. Amon quickly summoned two swords, but was too late as Helena hit his torso with full force, with both her fists at the same time "Jin!" Helena declared, as blood became visible on Amon's bandage on his mouth. Helena took a step back, before openning her palm, striking Amon's head, and grabbing it as she threw him on the ground, stepping on his face "So...weak....so...oh so...weak...." Helena was clearly no longer paying attention, and has already reverted to her true self to the degree that she can't revert back so easily. Suddenly, Helena jumped up as she avoided an incoming barrier, coming at her while linning sideways, making it capable of cutting her. Helena grinned as she saw Lamia walk towards her "I leave...for how long exactly?" Lamia said, cracking her neck, trying to contain her rage. "Welcome back, dear Lamia! We've missed you so mu-...!" Helena was interrupted, as Lamia created another barrier, and another behind her, both close to her neck, threatening to behead her "....Deary me, how violent" Helena said sarcastically, as Lamia got closer to Amon. "Oi, Amon...You okay?" Lamia asked Amon, as he tried to get up, but quickly fell as he tried to do so with his right arm, which was already in serious condition, seeing this, Lamia was ready to behead Helena, believing it was her. "Wait!" Amon shouted, as he teleported slightly above Lamia and landed safely on his feet "Ignore her for now! We need to take that girl, she's injured!" Amon said, pointing at the unconscious Nyx. "....Fine" Clearly, Amon was the only person Lamia would listen to, due to how close they are. She made the barriers disappear, as the townspeople walked out, they didn't see an insane nun standing triumph before her defeated enemies, but an injured, helpless nun walking to her church, whom many of them ran to aid, though no one went to aid the others, knowing they weren't ordinary humans, and could endure these kinds of injuries. Due to their houses being covered by the shadows caused by Nyx and how dark it was, they couldn't tell what happened, but only assume. Lamia created a barrier under Nyx, carrying her to her hotel, when reaching the door, Amon stopped her for a moment "Ah, yeah, I kinda forgot to tell ya another thing" Amon said, only now remembering Lilith waiting for him, as Lamia openned the door, Lilith jumped out, having heared Amon's voice, she jumped at him, clutching her arms around his neck, as he almost fell from her. "Daddy! I was so worried! Is the bad lady gone?!" Lilith shouted at Amon in worry, crying over his neck. Amon patted her head, lifting her from under, so that she doesn't fall, comforting her "There there, I'm here. And look, mommy is too" Amon said, as Lilith turned to Lamia, who, for the first time, had a surprised expression. Lilith stayed silent for a moment, but her face quickly changed to a wide smile as she jumped from Amon, to Lamia, gripping her tightly "Mommy!" Lilith shouted in happiness, finally meeting the person who is meant to be her mother "Mommy, where were you? Me and daddy were lonely!" Lamia hands were trembling, but she slowly patted Lilith's head. She wasn't used to someone calling her "mommy" so easily, and she couldn't help but feel...great happiness, so much, she could just cry. Later, Nyx laid on a bed in a room on the first floor, with most of her upper body in a cast. Amon sat on the sofa with Lilith sleeping next to him, with his right arm put in a cast, as well as rubbing his chest, as he had just went through a 3 hour long surgery to have his broken ribs reattached, luckily, Lilith fell asleep before it began, so she didn't have to see any of it. Lamia walked to him, holding a plate with a piece of pie and a cup of water, putting it on the table infront of him. "Your arm should get better in 3 months, at average length that is" Lamia said to Amon, telling him about his arms condition "I suggest not moving. At all. Also, don't put yourself at risk either, two of your ribs are broken, and they'll need time too, so, breathing will be a bit painful. Patching them up wasn't easy either, because I had to be careful not to hit something important, but another hit will put you in bigger risk. That means, no assassinations, now matter how much the douche pays. 3 months, and 4 weeks at best. Okay?" "So...you're basically telling me to be a lazy ass for 3 months and 4 weeks?" Amon asked in a rather carefree manner, all while grabbing the pie in his hand. "Not much to complain about is it?" "Not at all" Amon replied. "So...you woke her up" Lamia said, referring to Lilith sleeping next to him "That means you've been at the basement". "Ah...yeah...it was an accident. Sorry for the inconvinience" Amon replied, actually sounding sorry for what he did. "No..it's okay. Did she call you daddy since she woke?" "Yeah. Well, I was the only one around, so, it makes sense for a little girl to- Wait, what the hell did you have a little girl in your basement?!" Amon asked, remembering the main thing he was curious about. "Let me explain. She's an artificial human, created purely through the use of Lacrima, and brought to life using...life force from another human. Considering you said you were the only one around, that means your life force was absorbed into her" Lamia explained, as she curled up her legs and relaxed her head on her arm. "Wait, why did you....create her to begin with...?" Amon asked Lamia, as she glanced around for a bit. "I...I...well..." Lamia...sounded shy about the subject, which her being shy about anything was a rare spectacle, as she is usually incredibly blunt and honest, seeing, or in Amon's case, hearing Lamia being shy, was rather...cute "I...I wanted a...umm...a daughter..." Lamia said, finding it embarrasing to say, as she covered her face in her hands. "A daughter...eh..?" "Yeah, I always wanted to be a mother when I was little...but I'm infertile, so, I can't get pregnant. I also don't wanna adopt any kids, not that I can anyways, considering no orphanage will let a criminal adopt a kid, same goes for paying someone to get pregnant for me with...a particular person" Lamia explained, trying not to get into eye contact with Amon, even though it didn't matter if she did since he's blind, yet it still felt odd for her to speak about it infront of him. "That's all...?" Amon asked, as he finished the pie and grabbed the cup of water. "Yeah..." "Well, ain't that sweet. I think" Amon said, putting down the cup of water, no just an empty cup "So, basically, she's your daughter?" "Yeah, and you named her Lilith, right?" "Sorry...I didn't know what was going on...or the fact I named her after someone you almost killed me and you almost killed back..." Lamia smiled, even though it wasn't easy to tell considering her grin-shaped scar across her face "Don't worry, we'll just call her Lily for short. Sounds cute, don't it?" Lamia said to Amon, who simply nodded "Right. Awesome. Now, take 'er to bed, daddy" "Eh..? Daddy?" Amon said, confused about Lamia's last statement, calling him "daddy". "What? You're gonna let your daughter just sleep down here? Put her on a bed, dammit!" Lamia told Amon, taking the plate and empty cup. "Ah..alright then" Amon knew he couldn't do much about everything Lamia just said, so he simply did as told and carried Lily in his arms, or tried to, considering he had one broken arm. "Also, Amon..." Lamia said, stopping Amon before he teleported to the first floor. "Yeah?" "...Sorry for troubling you with protecting the house" It seemed that Lamia averted what she was originally going to say. Amon simply chuckled before replying "It's fine, all for a friend after all. And Lamia, welcome home" Amon said as he teleported to the first floor, as Lamia turned away smiling at her greeting. "It's good to be back". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline